


dnf ~ falling

by flairwitch



Category: dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flairwitch/pseuds/flairwitch
Summary: george gets a girlfriend but dream still has feelings for him, things are getting a bit rocky in georges and abby's relationship. will george stay with abby and try to work things out? or go with dream and have abby considered as the past? this fanfic is based off of the song ~ don't wanna fall in love by KYLE ~ this is going to be my first time writing a fanfic so i may not exceed your expectations but even a little support would be greatly appreciated. thank you for everyone that reads this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	dnf ~ falling

**Author's Note:**

> george gets a girlfriend but dream still has feelings for him, things are getting a bit rocky in georges and abby's relationship. will george stay with abby and try to work things out? or go with dream and have abby considered as the past? this fanfic is based off of the song ~ don't wanna fall in love by KYLE ~ this is going to be my first time writing a fanfic so i may not exceed your expectations but even a little support would be greatly appreciated. thank you for everyone that reads this.

"Well guys i think i'm going to end the stream for today, thank you everyone for the gifted subs! Have a great rest of your day, byeeee!" Just as dream ends his stream, he hears a faint ringing coming from his phone. As he glimpses over, he saw that George was calling him. Dream contemplates for a bit before answering, just wondering why he didn't vc. "Oh hey Clay." George says nonchalantly, Dream asks as his mind goes into a daze, "Hey George, whats up with you? You've been really quiet lately and you haven't been streaming at all." George responds, "Yeah i'm sorry but I just have been spending time with someone else..." Dream lets his curious side take over, "WHO IS ITTTT" George doesn't seem very happy to break the news anymore, "Well, its a girl... Her name is Abby." Dream has had feelings for George for so many months, he was sure he had felt the same, but now things have changed. "Oh George, I am so happy for you!" George seems to be perking up, "Awe I didn't expect that answer from you, it really enlightens me to hear that." Dream seems a bit sorrowful, he really thought George would be the one. "Of course why wouldn't I be anything but happy for you?" George yawns then says "I don't know Clay, but anyways i'm getting a little tired and I still have to tell Sapnap, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Dream listens to the sound of them ending the call, slowly fading away... 

Dream wakes up in a flash, remembering everything that George told him that night. He went to go ask Nick what he had said to him, but seems that someone had the same idea. "Hey Clay, whatcha up to? What did you think of what George said?" Sapnap figured out himself that I liked George it felt a bit too obvious he would always reassure me. "I barely got any sleep last night, maybe 1 or 2 hours?" Dream adds. Sapnap was playing music right then a song came on, it was "Don't Wanna Fall In Love, by KYLE" Sapnap sent a link to the song on Spotify to Dream. "Ding. Ding, oh god what could this be?" Sapnap would always send songs but under the link it read. "I felt like this would be a good song for you and George's relationship right now." Dream chuckes for a bit "Haha very funny, i'll listen to it right now." Dream is astonished, this is the perfect song to play on repeat. These one lyrics are stuck in his head, "Yeah yeah yeah, heard you got a girlfriend. That's cool boy where is she at?" Sapnap texts "Maybe you should send the song to George ;)" Dream starts getting nervous and upset, "He's probably out with his girlfriend anyways, but fine I will. Maybe he will say that one line to her sooner or later." And those words sang, "Honestly I'm better as your boy. I'd be kinda shitty as your man. Let's go back to only being friends. Sorry girl I hope you understand"


End file.
